1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal-encapsulated switching apparatus, including a housing having compartmental and/or support insulators at two opposite ends thereof. One of the insulators carries first terminals connected to phase conductors on one side and the other insulator carries second terminals connected to phase conductors on the opposite side. The terminals are parallel, spaced apart from each other and overlapped. The first terminals support movable contacts in the form of contact blades and the second terminals support fixed contacts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a switching apparatus has become known from European Published, Non-prosecuted Application No. 0 128 377. The switching apparatus or the part thereof which is shown, is only a disconnect switching apparatus which can be used in certain relationships of phase conductors relative to each other.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a a metal-encapsulated switching apparatus, which overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretoforeknown devices of this general type and to further improve the range of application and the flexibility of such a high-voltage switching apparatus.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a metal-encapsulated switching apparatus including a housing having first and second opposite ends, a first insulator disposed at the first end, and a second insulator disposed at the second end. First terminals are supported on the first insulator. First phase conductors run in a given direction and are connected to the first terminals. Second terminals are supported on the second insulator. Second phase conductors run in the given direction and are connected to the second terminals. The first and second terminals are mutually parallel, spaced apart and mutually overlapped. Movable contacts in the form of contact blades are supported on the first terminals. Fixed contacts are supported on the second terminals. Extensions with free ends protrude from and are perpendicular to the first and second terminals in the same direction. Fixed terminal contacts are perpendicular to the given direction of the phase conductors. Finally, intermediate pieces which are disposed on the free ends of the extensions are movable into contact with the fixed terminal contacts. The insulators may be compartmental and/or support insulators.
The following advantages are achieved with the invention: voltage transformers and other terminals can be connected to the housing which preferably contains the disconnect switch, through a simple modification. The modification can be readily achieved due to the feature that the individual components can be inserted or connected in any desired position, depending on the adjustment of the spacers.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the extension protruding from the first terminals forms a hook-like L-shape with the first terminals. The extensions protruding from the second terminals are in the form of stubs formed on the second terminals and extending perpendicular thereto. Other contacts, which may be tulip shaped, are attached to the free ends of the extensions into which the intermediate pieces are plugged.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the intermediate pieces are crank shaped and can be aligned in different axial positions for connecting the fixed terminal contacts and the extensions to at least one of the terminals and the phase conductors connected thereto.
The crank-like spacers permit the relationship of the terminals to the terminal contacts to be provided in any desired mutual position. A distinctly increased variability of the switching apparatus according to the invention is therefore brought about; in particular, it is substantially easier to connect specific devices such as voltage transformers or further contacts carrying the rated current, to these external contact terminals.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the intermediate pieces have first ends plugged into the other contacts and second ends opposite the first ends. Other insulators are transverse to the first-mentioned insulators, and connecting elements are formed on the second ends of the intermediate pieces at feedthroughs formed in the other insulators.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a metal-encapsulated switching apparatus, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the single figure of the drawing.